Maddie's Ramblings
by Tibki
Summary: That's honestly the best title I could come up with. Sad, huh? Anyway, it's a bunch of Maddie's ramblings. Don't know why I wrote it, barely know how. But hey, it's something. R&R.


**... Hi.**

**My interest/obsession with Danny Phantom has rekindled. Obviously. So I was on the archive, looking for a particular story, when I come across JuneLuxray2's _Ghostanatailaxial Infection._ Please check it out, it's a short, but great story with an awesome concept. (Plus I have so much fun typing the name. _Ghostanatailaxial Infection. Ghostanatailaxial Infection._ It makes me sound SMARTICAL!)**

**Being the Fanfic-fanficcer I am, I decided to try and write it from Maddie's perspective, with a more serious tone to it, never to be placed on the internet and always to remain in my writing folder, slowing withering away, bit by bit...**

**Then, THIS came out. Don't ask me what it is. I don't know. I think my subconscious wrote it and I just took a backseat from life for an hour.**

**Disclaimer: I. Ain't. Butch. (double-meaning?... Wow, I need to get some cleaner-minded friends...)**

* * *

Maddie was worried for her son.

Now, this wasn't such a strange experience. As a mom, she was obviously concerned for her son—it was her job _as_ a mother _to_ mother; to be fiercely overprotective, gently teasing, stubbornly strict, and constantly worried.

She remembered Danny's first scraped knee. He'd fallen in the park chasing Tucker and pulled the skin straight off the joint, making it bleed all over his elastic-waist jeans (as well as Tucker; Maddie was fairly sure this was where his chronic fear of hospitals came from). She could still remembering the feeling of eharing her baby's pain-filled cry.

Maddie had jumped from the bench in a martial arts move of such a caliber that it scared the already hesitant Mansons (they apparently had something against jumpsuits) she'd been talking to into near heart attacks. Within seconds, she was at Danny's side, her husband not far behind, cursing the ghost who'd made his son trip and fall.

She had sworn, probably out loud, that if a ghost had caused this, she would personally tear it apart molecule by molecule, but later. What she had done first was wipe her baby's tears, take a bandage from her jumpsuit and place it on the "owie", and administer kisses to both it and his forehead.

_Then_ Maddie had sworn about destroying the ghost that may or may not have caused her son harm. Probably freaking the Mansons out even further. Luckily, their daughter Sam, whom they had met in the park with her parents, had only seemed intrigued, and Tucker and Danny were always up for hearing ghost stories.

Despite her rather calm manner in fixing her son's wound, though, internally, she'd been panicking and all but hysterical. That night, she'd had a nightmare about the image of her son's blood on her hands. The only thing that kept her from thoroughly convincing the Mansons that the Fentons were far too crazy for Sam (and consequently, rob her son of the soulmate she knew the girl was to him) was her training in martial arts, that kept her outward appearance calm and handled.

The nerves hadn't gotten better since. When he started coming home from school with bruises, her heart had stopped for a full three seconds when Danny admitted that a kid at school had been pushing him around. He'd begged her not to interfere, though, and she hadn't. She didn't know the kid's name anyway.

She thought her motherly worry had hit an all-time high after the accident Danny had had in the portal. Maddie hadn't been there personally, but it was hard not to hear the intense screams (two of surprise and one of pain) coming from the basement. She'd been in the Ops Center with Jack at the time, and hearing the sound had stopped time for a moment. Something inside of her screamed in horror as her breathing hitched, her eyes widened, her throat closed up.

Maddie had heard Jazz scream when she broke her arm, and brought a reaction similar to this one. Similar, but not the same. This was a million times worse. Call it ESP or mother's intuition or instinct, she _knew_ it was so much more horrible than a cracked piece of calcium.

The next thing she knew, she was in the basement, Danny, his normal clothes giving off green smoke, was unconscious on the floor, Sam and Tucker were staring at him with mouths and eyes wide open, and the ghost portal was on.

It didn't take a genius with a degree in Parapsychology from UWMadison to put it together.

Her son had spent the day asleep in his room, and his friends had been the ones to see him wake up. After that, he'd started to spend mor and more time with them and less with her, something she both expected and regretted. Not only had their invention nearly killed him, he was a teenager. It was bound to happen.

Maddie had thought that the feeling when she'd first heard Danny's scream during the accident would be the worst she one would ever get. And for a month, it was. Her worry level went back to the range of a normal mother's—well, a normal mother who hunted ghosts for a living.

Then, those nerves started rising again as her son's condition worsened. Not in one single way, though. His grades dropped like a stone in a pond; he was jumpy and nervous; he came home hours after curfew with no excuse, and took his punishment with no complaint; he was continuously sore, as if he'd been fighting; and the bags underneath his eyes deepened and blackened to the point where she was beginning to suspect he was using her makeup to hide them.

Slowly, but surely, they rose back to the point where she was feeling herself begin to cry in bed before she went to sleep. Why couldn't her son explain? She could help him. She was a ninth degree black belt and a certified genius. She knew every weapon in the Fenton Arsenal inside _and_ out, figuratively _and_ literally. She was offered high positions in several nation's governments, (all turned down) something none of her family knew.

She could bake 50 cookies in ten minutes flat. _And_ keep Jack from eating them for a full half-hour.

Maddie could handle anything her son could throw at her.

...Couldn't she?

* * *

**Little bit of doubt, always nice.**

**Ok, seriously. Someone explain to me what in the name of the bacon I just ate I just wrote. It ain't a normal story as there's no dialogue or setting, it's not a character introspection as it's not deep enough for that (at least, not near my standards of deep enough), it's definitely not a songfic or a crackfic, so... WTH is it?**

**BTW, does anyone know the name of a story with a scene where Tucker and Danny are on Casper's roof hiding from Dash and Danny has to learn to fly to get them down? That's what I was looking for when I found _Ghostanatailaxial Infection_, but I still can't find it and it's BUGGIN'. THE CRAP. OUTTA ME.**

**Tell me if it's good, bad, or if I belong in an asylum by clicking...**

**Here.**

**l  
V **


End file.
